¿Qué Oculta bajo el Maquillaje?
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: Una simple pregunta que se hizo Gordon. Una simple pregunta que se hará Isabella Queen, una periodista que se empieza a obsesionar con el famoso aunque olvidado Joker. Ambos descubrirán ciertas cosas que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre.
1. Visita a Arkham

_¡Nuevo Fic! Mi segundo villano favorito es el Joker y como ayer volví a ver The Dark Knight, esta idea se me ocurrió y no contuve las ganas de escribir, xD_

_¡Espero les guste!_

**I. Visita a Arkham.**

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde la muerte del caballero blanco de Gotham, Harvey Dent, y desde que todas las autoridades tenían el deber de atrapar o asesinar, dependiendo de la situación, al forajido Batman, culpable del asesinato de Dent y de otros policías.

Claro está, que desde que se declaró la cacería, Batman no apareció nunca más. Por lo tanto, muchos periodistas ganaron grandes cantidades de dinero a costa del desaparecido Batman, con innumerables teorías de su ausencia y del porqué asesinó a Harvey Dent.

Isabella Queen era la excepción. Ella no quería hablar de lo mismo, por lo tanto, buscaba nuevas historias que escribir y publicar para que la gente tuviese algo distinto que leer. Y así huir del "BatSpam", como Isabella le llamaba a esa revolución enfermiza.

—No sé qué escribir —gimió Isabella, golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Si es por saber, claro que sabes y tienes bastante que escribir. Que no quieras es otra cosa.

—Batman, Batman, Dent, Batman. ¡No! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que ya es tedioso hablar de lo mismo? Mi columna es la más leída porque escribo cosas diferentes a Batman o Dent.

—Y ahora se te acabaron las ideas.

—Pues... Tal vez. Revisaré algunos archivos viejos a ver que encuentro.

—Ve al sótano 2. Allí encontrarás de todo.

—Gracias Erika.

Isabella se encaminó hasta el lugar, se colocó unos guantes de látex y una mascarilla, ya que había muchos papeles de 20 a 25 años de antigüedad junto con los de 10 años y de algunos meses.

Ella se dirigió hasta los archivos de hace 8 años y se dispuso a leer, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención:

_**El Joker amenaza con asesinar al alcalde, posiblemente en el funeral del Comisionado Loeb**_

— ¿Joker? —susurró algo confundida.

Se llevó el artículo hasta su escritorio y se dispuso a buscar más sobre el Joker.

— ¿Conseguiste algo? —le preguntó Erika al ver que Isabella estaba metida de cabeza en su investigación.

—Sí. Sobre un individuo que se hace llamar "Joker".

A Erika le dio un escalofrío e Isabella lo notó al instante.

— ¿Sabes de quién hablo?

— ¿Quién no? Ese hombre hizo explotar el Hospital General, sus secuaces asesinaron, o los hombres del mafioso Maroni, al comisionado Loeb, a la jueza Surillo y a la asistente, y novia de Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes. Y a muchos más. Es un ladrón, asesino y demente que debe estar en Arkham ahora.

—Jamás escuché de él.

—En aquellos días ni siquiera eras una pasante. Y la muerte de Dent opacó los actos del Joker. Nadie más se acordó de él. Sólo los familiares de sus víctimas.

— ¿Dijiste Arkham?

—Sí. ¿Por...? Espera, ¿piensas entrevistar a ese psicópata?

— ¿Por qué no? Me parece injusto que nadie hable de él. Después de lo que hizo... Quiero saber de él pero de su propia boca.

—Está en una celda de nivel 1. ¿Crees qué te dejarán entrar tan fácilmente?

—Pues, ya veremos, Erika. Pero entrevistaré al Joker, sea como sea.

Isabella hizo unas llamadas hasta poder contactar a James Gordon, el comisionado que regía para ese momento. Isabella y James se habían conocido unos meses atrás en una entrevista que ella le hizo a causa de la ley Dent y se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Gordon dijo que quería hablar con ella en privado así que la joven salió de su oficina, feliz de salir de su monotonía.

—Muchas gracias por atenderme sin cita, comisionado.

—No hay de qué, de todos modos no tenía mucho por hacer. Además, eres mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti…

—No me dejará ir a Arkham, ¿verdad?

—Aún lo estoy pensando, Isabella.

— ¡Comisionado se lo pido, por favor! Usted sabe bien mi desagrado por la obsesión que tienen hacia Dent, pero más que todo por Batman. Quizás el pobre hombre está muerto y lo siguen fastidiando.

—Que Dios le guarde... —masculló Gordon, pero Isabella logró escucharle. Ella frunció el ceño pero siguió hablando.

—No hablaré con él al aire libre. Él estará en su celda y yo fuera de ella, así que no habrá peligro.

—Yo estuve frente a frente con ese hombre, y te aseguro de que esa celda no será problema para él si te quiere en sus manos.

—Hábleme de él entonces si no me dejará ir a Arkham —dijo Isabella cruzándose los brazos.

Gordon respiró hondo y abrió una carpeta que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—Cuando llamaste y me hablaste de él, busqué de inmediato su archivo. Bien, jamás supimos quién era, de sus huellas no apareció nada, tampoco de su ADN, es como si fuese un ser que nunca nació o que al menos nunca registraron. Era un "nadie", así le llamé en mi archivo.

— ¿Cómo lo atrapaste? —preguntó Isabella casi con una sonrisa mientras apretaba con fuerza su grabadora y escribía palabras claves en su block de notas.

—Batman y Dent le pusieron una trampa, haciéndole creer que Dent era Batman y nuestros oficiales de policía le encarcelaron, por cierto yo estaba aparentemente "muerto", pero en realidad yo era el que conducía el búnker que transportaba a Dent. Entre una cosa y otra, Batman quedó vulnerable ante el Joker y cuando éste estuvo a punto de clavarle uno de sus cuchillos, como bien sabía hacer, le detuve con mi escopeta.

—Bien, continúe —suplicó Isabella, empapándose de cosas nuevas.

—Cuando lo llevamos a la comisaría fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos quién era y jamás lo sabríamos, pero fue entonces que nos avisaron de que Dent había desaparecido al igual que su novia, la señorita Dawes.

Isabella recordó el apellido de Rachel y empezó a enlazar las cosas en su mente.

—Pero, ¿Dent no estaba en custodia?

—Sí, pero al atrapar al Joker se descubrió la jugada y se retiraron los cargos de inmediato.

—Oh, bien, prosiga.

—Intentamos entrevistarlo pero no decía ni una sola palabra, hasta que dentro de sus juegos nos dio a entender de que sabía el paradero de Dent, pero claro está que no nos diría nada, así que llamé a la artillería pesada y Batman continuó la entrevista.

Isabella hizo una mueca y Gordon soltó unas carcajadas.

—Sí, hubo golpes incluso.

—Muy de Batman —sonrió Isabella mientras jugaba con su bolígrafo.

Gordon sonrió y se quedó meditabundo un par de minutos, Isabella carraspeó la garganta y James logró volver a la realidad.

—Lo siento.

—Descuide, señor, fueron momentos de adrenalina que vale la pena anhelar.

—Vaya, pero no de ese tipo de adrenalina, ¡no!

Isabella se rió entre dientes y Gordon siguió hablando.

—Todo fue su plan, el que le apresáramos, porque una vez nos fuimos, explotó la comisaría y se fue con Lau, un chino que servía para la mafia de Maroni.

Isabella estaba en shock pero luego sonrió.

— ¿Aún quieres verlo?

— ¡Eso no se pregunta, Gordon! —exclamó abriendo los ojos más de lo normal. El aludido alzó las cejas y ella bajó la mirada —. Lo siento, comisionado.

—Descuida y toma —le entregó una orden para poder entrevistar al Joker las veces que quisiera.

— ¿De-de verdad, comisionado? ¡Gracias! —lo abrazó con fuerza y Gordon le correspondió al abrazo entre risas.

—Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Ehm, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Quizás se sentirá intimidado por su presencia, prefiero ir sola. Pero gracias por su ayuda de todas formas.

—Para eso estoy aquí, Isabella.

La joven periodista se encaminó hasta Arkham, el horrible manicomio que su tío habitó hasta el día de su muerte; el lugar que tantas pesadillas le causaba, tanto dolor.

Al llegar, mostró su autorización a cada encargado de Arkham para que no le hicieran perder más tiempo.

—El paciente se encuentra en terapia ahora, debe esperar hasta que termine y lo traslademos hasta su celda —dijo una encargada con cara grasienta y acento sureño.

Isabella esperó el tiempo suficiente que aprovechó para hacer su introducción en su block de notas. Borraba y volvía a escribir, se limpiaba el sudor de su mano constantemente hasta que un timbre le asustó.

—Ya puede ver al paciente, señorita Queen.


	2. Dulce Niñita

_Asdfghjklñ ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado! =3 Inmediatamente me dispuse a escribir :D Vi de nuevo The Dark Knight y literalmente me babeé y lloré. ¡Ay Heath! ='(_

_¡En su honor! Espero que les siga gustando, porque realmente estoy mega inspirada en este fic. =D_

_Tal vez les recuerde a "El Silencio de los Inocentes", pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de explicar la celda del Joker._

_La canción que escuché mientras escribía este capítulo fue "Relax" de Maná. Tal vez el cap no tenga nada que ver con la canción, pero de igual forma me ayudó xD_

**II. Dulce Niñita**

Mientras Isabella caminaba por un largo pasillo, un doctor se tropezó con ella y el pobre hombre comenzó a llorar. Isabella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Le consoló dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Debe ser difícil tratar a tanta gente… con problemas —comentó vacilante Isabella.

— ¿Tanta gente? ¡Vengo a este maldito lugar una vez a la semana y siempre empeoro! ¡Y solo veo a una persona!

— ¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Isabella mientras fruncía el ceño, creyendo saber la respuesta.

— ¡Al Joker! ¡Al Joker! ¡Maldito payaso!

Isabella se alejó de él y unos guardias de seguridad le dieron un calmante al psiquiatra y lo alejaron de la joven. Isabella tragó fuerte y se aferró a su block de notas, preocupada por lo que iba a ver, por lo que le iba a decir aquel hombre.

—Señorita Queen, no tengo todo el día —se quejó la regordeta sureña que estaba sudando como pollo en horno.

Isabella solo asintió y continuó su caminar hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba un ascensor. Isabella se sintió incómoda mientras el ascensor descendía, con deliberada lentitud, quizás porque estaba muy viejo o por el peso de la mujer que acompañaba a la periodista.

Llegaron al último piso y le tocó caminar otro largo y tedioso pasillo, pero mientras caminaba, Isabella escuchó varios gritos provenientes de las habitaciones que le rodeaban. Los gritos eran variados, unos eran de placer, otros de demencia, pero la mayoría eran de desesperación. Isabella reconoció que los de desesperación le pertenecían a su tío, quien ya tenía unos meses de muerto.

Llegó a otro ascensor y volvió a descender.

—Se nota que el ascensor es nuevo —comentó Isabella, tratando de sacar de su mente a su tío.

—Sí, lo es. Tuvimos que crear un piso nuevo solo para _él._

—Oh… claro —Isabella empezó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban y que sudaba en demasía.

El ascensor se detuvo; finalmente había llegado.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, a Isabella le dio un escalofrío por lo frío que estaba el lugar. Las paredes eran blancas, parecían recién pintadas. Un vigilante vestido de azul marino observó a Isabella con cierta lástima.

—Te estaré observando por estos monitores, en caso de que algo pase. Pero primero debo revisarte. Es solo rutina.

Isabella asintió y dejó que aquel muchacho le tocara en todas partes. Fue un momento de lo más incómodo para ella, que solo quería hablar con alguien. Con un psicópata.

—Estás limpia. Camina hasta el final del pasillo y abre la reja, ¿sí?

—Claro, gracias.

El muchacho asintió y escuchó que la mujer se estaba subiendo al ascensor y que la puerta de vidrio que daba al pasillo se había abierto.

—Si necesitas algo, solo mira a la cámara y mueve tu mano, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí tengo comida y hay un baño.

—Esta bien. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Isabella cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó con lentitud mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, casi que le gritaba "¡Me largo de aquí!".

Le tembló la mano pero finalmente pudo abrir la reja. Cerró los ojos, dio dos pasos y luego cerró la reja, dando un pequeño brinco. Abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Había una silla, aparentemente cómoda y una pequeña mesa para que colocara su cartera y block de notas, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Isabella Queen fue el hombre que habitaba en esa celda de vidrio.

Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven, algo que Isabella agradeció. Él estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada y oscura, pateando unos envases que contenían pintura. Y todo el lugar estaba dibujado con figuras abstractas y hermosas.

—Azul —dijo él de repente.

Isabella se sentó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Azul?

—Descríbeme ese color —pidió, sin moverse siquiera.

Isabella lo pensó un poco y respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Es un color que puede ser fuerte o suave. Lo vemos todo el tiempo, gracias al cielo y al mar que tiene ese color por reflejar el firmamento. También se suele decir que el azul es el color de la tristeza.

—Hoy estás azul —dijo el Joker, asomándose y sonriéndole a Isabella.

Ella se petrificó y detalló las cicatrices que surcaban el rostro de aquel hombre, que extrañamente le atraía.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —_Menos mal que encendí la grabadora_ Pensó Isabella mientras esperaba la respuesta del Joker.

—Tus ojos me lo dicen —hablaba con tanta calma, que casi podía dar sueño.

—Apenas acabas de verme —replicó Isabella.

—Eso piensas tú —el Joker endureció la voz y se levantó con rapidez y agilidad. Isabella dio un brinco y escribió en su block "Azul. Piensa que estoy azul".

—Bien, ganas esta vez…

— ¿Qué? —Isabella se lamentó de lo que dijo. Tocó un tema sensible —. Tienes ojos pero no ves, dulce niñita. Mira, mira, tienes que mirar a tu alrededor, ¿puedes ver a Harvey Dent dando conferencias de prensa y sonriéndole a las cámaras?

—No, él está muerto.

— ¡AJÁ! ¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

—Batman.

— ¡ERROR! —gritó acercándose a ella, pero golpeándose contra el vidrio, mirándola con ansias. Como si quisiera comérsela.

Isabella escribió un garabato porque no dejó de mirar al Joker. "Batman y Dent son sus detonadores".

— ¿Por qué dices que estoy equivocada?

— ¿Sabes? Uno debe aprender, aprender a conocer a las personas. Con solo mirarlas, ese es el truco. Yo prácticamente te conozco de pies a cabeza con solo ver tus ojos y tus movimientos. Pero tú no eres importante ahora, estamos hablando de Dent, de Batman… De aquellos que la gente venera y veneraba, respectivamente.

"Por ahora no soy de su interés" Escribió Isabella.

—Los héroes son de gran utilidad para personas como yo. O para mí solamente porque nadie más piensa como yo, no son listos. ¿Qué hacer para destruir a una ciudad? Quítales la esperanza. No solo asesines a unos cuantos y explotes cosas, debes manejar sus tristes mentes para que así sean tuyos —el Joker movía sus manos con rapidez y desesperación. Miró a Isabella a los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

Ella se levantó de la silla y caminó, sin dejar de observarlo.

— ¡Te he tomado por sorpresa! ¿Eh? —preguntó el Joker, siguiéndola dentro de su celda.

— ¿Sobre qué son tus dibujos? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—De lo que tú quieres que sean. Cada persona pensará algo distinto, para mí puede ser un gato, para ti un conejo, por ejemplo. Eso es una pequeña muestra de la inevitable locura que reside en todos.

—Así que, en cierta forma, estás consciente de que estás… loco.

—No, yo no estoy loco. Jamás dije que la locura estaba implicada en mí. Yo no formo parte del "todo".

Isabella sonrió e hizo puño su mano libre, luego escribió "Me toma el pelo con tanta facilidad que me hace ver como un mono babeante saltarín".

—Bien, entonces… —Isabella observó una pintura que mostraba una silueta negra, rodeada de manchas de color rojo que caían como gotas de sangre —. ¿Tú que ves allí? —dijo señalando el dibujo.

Él no le hizo caso, porque la observaba con fascinación. Ella se sintió intimidada, por la forma tan abrupta de maquillarse (si a eso se le llamaba maquillarse) o por esos ojos oscuros que le causaban escalofríos.

— ¿No me dirás qué ves? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas tontas.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio lo que veo? —dijo apoyando su mano contra el cristal. Su incesante chasqueo de lengua y muestra de la misma tenía a Isabella un poco mareada.

Ella bajó la mirada y estuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—Es Batman.

Ella observó la silueta de nuevo hasta que logró ver la sombra de un murciélago.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó de repente.

—Fuiste clave para lo que sucedió hace 8 años y me parece extraño que nadie te haya tomado en cuenta. Quiero contar tu historia.

— ¿Eres una psiquiatra o qué? —el Joker empezó a exasperarse e Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, tranquilízate. No voy a meterme en tu mente y moldearla, solo quiero que me cuentes lo que pasa dentro de ella.

El Joker la miró burlonamente y luego se rió.

—No me tengas lástima, yo no soy tu tío.

Isabella contuvo el aliento y dejó caer el block de notas aterrada.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Ya te lo dije, puedo leerte por tus ojos. Y deberías moderar lo que piensas y sientes, porque te estoy desnudando la mente en este instante.

Isabella dejó de mirarlo enseguida y recogió el block con manos temblorosas.

—Enseñanza del día: No subestimes lo que nos distancia, es solo arena muy modificada, lo demás es cordura.

La periodista se quedó sin palabras. El joker le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y se escondió en su esquina.

Isabella entendió que eso sería todo por aquel día y tomó su cartera y grabadora de la mesa. Respiró hondo para ahogar las náuseas y se acercó a la reja.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el Joker.

—Isabella Queen.

— ¿"Quinn"?

—No, Queen.

—Hmmm… Espero verla, mañana, a la misma hora, Isabella "Quinn".

Ella abrió la boca para corregirle de nuevo, pero sabía que sería inútil. Ella ya sentía que conocía a aquel payaso.

—Lo prometo Joker.

Abrió la reja, la cerró y caminó por el frío pasillo dubitativa. El joven vigilante se levantó para abrirle la puerta y ella tuvo que apoyarse de él.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita Queen?

—Baño… baño… —susurró, luego se cubrió la boca para no vomitarle encima.

El chico corrió hasta la puerta blanca que estaba a solo dos metros de ella y la abrió. Ella corrió, a duras penas logró abrir la tapa del inodoro y vació todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Cuando terminó, se limpió con papel higiénico y, tambaleándose, se levantó y bajó la válvula.

— ¿Quiere un poco de agua? ¿Un refresco? ¿Algo?

—No, estoy bien. Me tomaré una pastilla cuando llegue a casa.

—Señorita, no vuelva más —suplicó el muchacho de ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco soñolienta.

—Todas las personas que entran allí y hablan con él… creo que se vuelven locas.

—Todo depende del grado de locura que alcance —dijo Isabella con una media sonrisa y se fue, dejando al muchacho algo perturbado, pero no tanto como ella estaba.

Jamás pensó que el Joker pudiera tener tanta influencia.


End file.
